


Under the mistletoe

by bea_weasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bea_weasley/pseuds/bea_weasley
Summary: It's Christmas time and the mistletoe is on! What does a girl have to do to be kissed under the mistletoe?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Katie Bell/George Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. It's Christmas Time!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! It's almost Christmas, so I decided to write this story; it is set in the same universe as "Trick or Treat?", so if you haven't read it yet, I recommend reading it.  
> If you have read it, just get started! ;)  
> Merry early Christmas (hehehe)  
> PS: I haven’t spoken before, but this story takes place in the United States, more specifically in Sacramento-California.

The Holiday parties are always the time everyone expects, after all, it's that magical time of year when everything lights up and people become kinder. When people remember their traditions and start creating new ones. 

Hermione Granger was a person who liked traditions, and no matter what was happening in her life, she always continues with their traditions. Of course, sometimes new traditions were added, but that only made the brunette even more excited for Christmas.

"Kates, could you stop making that defeated face and help me finish the decorations, don't you think?" Hermione said, looking at her best friend sunk on the couch, with a mug of hot chocolate in her hands.

"Yes, I could do that, but I'm not in the mood. I know you excel at this time, but don't you think you're pushing a little this year?" Katie asked as she watched the brunette hang Christmas lights around the room.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, my room is just like it was last year, just with the addition of these lights," Hermione said, finishing hanging the lights. "Okay, I'm done; by the way, thanks for the encouragement."

"Whenever you need Mya. The truth is, you're a little out of control with your Christmas decorations, and something tells me this has to do with a certain redhead we know," Katie said with a smirk on her face as she sipped her chocolate.

"Are you sure you're having hot chocolate? You didn't confuse with _eggnog_? The pans were very close, you know?" Hermione said, her face starting to turn pink, which amused Katie even more.

"Mya, you can fool anyone but your best friend," Katie said with an ear-to-ear smile as she saw Hermione's discomfort. "Now tell me, how are things with you and Fred?"

"They're doing well, I'm enjoying getting to know him better," Hermione said, throwing herself next to Katie on the couch. "I never thanked you for making me go to that Halloween party, did I?" Thank you, Kates."

"What are the best friends for? Apparently to get a boyfriend for her friend, but remain single," Katie muttered to her cup, but Hermione listened and frowned. "Don't even look at me like that Mya, you know very well what I'm talking about."

"Are you saying George never tried anything, even after that show you guys went together? And that he bought your ticket?" Hermione asked, frowning even more.

Hermione and Katie got closer to Fred and George Weasley after the four met at a Halloween party, and though the four of them went to eat pancakes together at four in their costumes, Fred and Hermione were the only ones who stayed even closer. It didn't take long for the redhead to ask the brunette to be his girlfriend, and it was hard to find one without the other being around. In the case of Katie and George ...

"I have no idea what's going on in his head! I swear I tried to understand but I gave up!" Katie complained as she sank more into Hermione's couch. "I thought that after the show, he would finally ask me out, you know? For a more romantic date, but it seems that I was wrong."

"But has he given you any indication that he wants nothing to do with you or is it on your mind?" Hermione asked, patting Katie on the head to comfort her friend.

"Are you looking at me like I'm your cat?" Katie asked looking at Hermione who stopped touching her hair. "I didn't say it was to stop."

"You're very strange, you know that?" Hermione said laughing and continuing doing what she was doing. "Maybe that's why George hasn't asked you out yet."

"Because I'm weird? Great way to cheer me up, supposed best friend," Katie complained crossing her arms, which only made Hermione laugh even more.

"You know I didn't really mean that Kates; do you want me to ask Fred what's going on in his twin's head?" Hermione asked, trying to hold back her laughter a little.

"NO!" Katie shouted getting up from the couch. "Don't even think about it Hermione, I'm serious!"

"Okay, I promise I won't say anything, but you needed to overreact?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'd rather be wondering why he's treating me the way he is than having you ask his brother why he didn't ask me out," Katie said with a narrowed look. "And don't look at me like that, you understand what I meant."

"Yes, I get it... but I don't know if I understand your line of thinking," Hermione said, frowning trying to figure out where Katie was going.

"Imagine if you were the other way around, would you like me to ask George to ask Fred why he didn't ask you out? It's weird right Mya," Katie replied, throwing herself back on the couch. "It was going to make me look desperate, which I don't want to look like."

"Well, since you want it that way, I'll be quiet and say nothing..." Hermione said, not sure how to act with Katie. "But just to warn you, they invited us out to eat with them tomorrow."

"What? And you only tell me now Hermione? I need to go home and see what I'll wear, kisses bestie," Katie said, running out of Hermione's house, leaving the girl unsure how to act.

"When I say she's crazy, she still tries to deny it; poor thing," Hermione said, shaking her head and getting up to get some hot chocolate. "I just hope she doesn't invent anything too crazy tomorrow."

As Hermione finished decorating her house — which in her opinion was not exaggerated, as Katie claimed — Katie was trying to pick out an outfit to go out with the twins, and perhaps George would finally have the courage to ask her out. Meanwhile with the boys...

"Georgie, what are you up to there?" Fred Weasley asked his brother, who was making something up in their kitchen.

"Something you'll love, don't worry," George Weasley answered without looking at his brother. Over the years, the twins got better and better at communicating without looking at each other, especially to know what the other was thinking.

"So what's the occasion? You never prepare something new for no reason," Fred said, taking the opportunity to put the plates and cutlery on the table. "Did you finally dare to ask Katie out?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, dear brother," George said, feeling the tips of his ears turn red.

"Really? You have no idea what I'm talking about?" Fred asked, leaning against the table. "So you don't mind if I introduce a friend to Katie?"

"Friend? Which friend? Who are you talking about?" George asked, dropping everything he was doing on the stove and turning toward his brother.

"That's because you had no idea what you were talking about huh?!" Fred said laughing at the face of George, who just frowned. "I'm not introducing anyone to Katie, you can relax. But will you tell me why you haven't asked her out yet?"

"It's not that simple okay?" George said, finishing what he was doing on the stove again. "It's different from how it happened to you and Hermione."

"Different how if we met at the same party?" Fred asked, confused by what his brother was saying.

The truth is, George wasn't sure how Katie would react to him asking her out. They had gone out to watch a show together and had fun and George even thought about repeating the date, but he didn't know exactly how to proceed with Katie; the girl scared him in a way that he wasn't sure how to react.

"It's different because you and Hermione practically became a couple shortly after we left Finnigan's house," George said, bringing a pan to the table. "You can't deny that."

"I wasn't going to deny it, I was just going to say that wasn't exactly how it happened..." Fred said, sitting at the table. 

"You know very well that's how it happened, I just don't understand what you're expecting to introduce her to Mum," George said, sitting next to his brother. "Wait, I do know: you don't want to scare her off."

"I can't even contradict what you're saying because we both know it's true," Fred said laughing. "But I was thinking of inviting her to the annual Weasleys Christmas party, and I think you should invite Katie to be your date."

"Do you think it wise to take Hermione to meet the whole family? Don't you think too early?" George asked, totally ignoring what Fred had said about Katie.

"I don't think it's too early, and besides, it will not be only our family that will be there... from what I heard, Mum decided to invite some of our friends and some friends of our brothers," Fred said, beginning to serve. "And besides, don't think that I didn't realize you're avoiding inviting Katie to the party." 

"I'm not avoiding inviting her, I just don't know how to invite her," George said, staring at the plate in front of him.

"Well, you better think of something fast, because we're going out with her and Mya tomorrow afternoon," Fred said, starting to eat. "And this is wonderful, good work, Georgie."

"Thanks, let's say I was inspired today," George said, trying not to freak out at the information Fred had given him. He needed to think of something and fast.

**~ oOo ~**

"What time did you say they were coming, Mya?" Katie asked, pacing Hermione's living room.

"In twenty minutes, just like I said the last seven times you asked me," Hermione replied, flipping through a book and not even caring about Katie's outbreak.

"And are you sure they arranged to meet us here at your place and not directly at the restaurant?" Katie asked for the eighth time.

"Yes Katherine, I'm sure," Hermione said, annoyed by so many questions from Katie. Hermione rarely called her by her full name only when she was about to burst, and Katie knew that, so she just sat next to the brunette with her mouth shut. "Now that you've apparently calmed down, do you want to tell me why you're about to freak out? It's just a trip to a hamburger shop."

"Because it's not just a trip to eat a hamburger; it's also the first time I'll see George after the show," Katie replied, throwing her arms over her eyes so as not to stare at Hermione.

"What do you mean, this is the first time you'll meet George after the show? But that has been almost three weeks ago!" Hermione said, dropping the book and focusing all her attention on Katie.

"And you think I don't know that? This boy makes me so frustrated!" Katie replied without removing her arms from her face. "I'd like him to tell me what's going on in his head."

"You know that's not how it works, but I know in the end, it's going to be all right," Hermione said, getting up at the sound of the ring. "I suppose you want to touch up your makeup or get your hair done, or whatever, before I open the door."

"I'll be out in two minutes!" Katie said, already heading out to the bathroom while Hermione laughed and headed for the door.

Still laughing, Hermione went to open the door, and smiled even wider when she saw Fred with a silly smile on his face looking at her; she hardly paid any attention to George, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by the redhead.

"I can tell that no matter if I'm here or not, you don't even care," George said, doing the drama he always did. This caused Fred and Hermione to break contact and made the girl laugh. "Good to know that my suffering amuses you."

"I missed you, George, how are you?" Hermione asked, hugging the boy who just hugged her back. Since Hermione and Fred started dating, Hermione and George became close friends, who eventually went out together.

"I'm fine, I missed you too; but something tells me that my brother helped you not to miss me that much," George said maliciously, throwing a wink at the blushing girl.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, George," Hermione said, trying to mask the redness of her face.

"Of course you don't know," George said laughing. "Well, I'll let you two greet each other and I'll wait for you on Mya's couch that I find the most comfortable of all sofas."

"Since you'll wait inside, can you see if Katie is ready to go?" Hermione asked in an angelic tone that made George stop where he was and Fred laugh at his brother's face.

"I thought you were going to wait on the couch Georgie, you're not changing your mind now are you?" Fred asked with a smile, clearly enjoying his brother's suffering.

"Han ... of course not; I'm going there right now," George said, not so sure anymore and walking slowly.

"It was time for these two to meet, maybe they make a decision?" Hermione said, looking at George with a smile on her face.

"I really hope so, but right now I'm more interested in something else," Fred said, looking at Hermione.

"Really? And what would it be?" Hermione asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Kissing my girlfriend, whom I have missed," Fred said, bending down toward Hermione and kissing her. Although they had only been together for a few weeks, you could see that Hermione and Fred really liked each other. If they left them alone, it was possible that the kiss would escalate and they would not part so soon, but with George and Katie present...

"Oh, for the love of the gods! Did you forget you had other people present here?" Katie said entering the room, causing Hermione and Fred to break the kiss and turn towards Katie.

"Thanks, I thought they were going to be there forever," George said, sitting on Hermione's couch. Katie, who wasn't expecting the redhead to be there yet, turned startled towards him. "How are you, Katie?"

"I... I... I'm fine and you?" Katie finally said, blushing quickly. She didn't expect to have to talk to George this early, or so by surprise.

"I'm fine, we were just waiting for you to leave," George said, rising from the couch and heading for the door. "Let's go then?"

"Let's go before Katie turns into a tomato," Hermione said laughing, avoiding the daggers that her friend sent her by the look. "You can go ahead."

"Don't take too long girls, my stomach is already starting to snore," Fred said laughing. "Come on Georgie, we better call and make our reservation."

Fred gave Hermione another kiss before dragging his brother out the door. Hermione just laughed at her boyfriend's actions and turned to see that Katie was frowning and a had look of concern on her face.

"What's up, Kates? What's the problem?" Hermione asked, approaching the blonde.

"I have no idea what's going on in that boy's head, and I think I'm giving up on understanding," Katie said despondently, heading for the door. "Let's not keep them waiting for us Mya, let's go."

Hermione bit her lip, watching Katie leave her house and plotting a plan. She would need Fred's help, but by Christmas, Katie and George would become a couple, or she wasn't named Hermione Granger.

**~ oOo ~**

The hamburger shop that the four decided to have lunch that day was not far from Hermione's house, so they decided it would be a good idea to walk. They just forgot one detail: with Katie and George embarrassed and avoiding looking at each other, Hermione and Fred had to share their attention; but with a plan in mind, Hermione soon pulled George aside, starting talking to the redhead, leaving Fred and Katie to talk...

"How are things with the team? I hear you're close to qualifying for the national championship," Katie said, not sure exactly how to talk to Fred. She had no idea why Hermione had decided to talk to George earlier today.

"It's the plan, but we don't know yet if we'll make it," Fred replied, scratching his neck in a shy pose. "But Mya told me that your team qualified for the regional championship; this is amazing! Congratulations Katie."

"Thanks," Katie said blushing, not knowing exactly how to act. "So when are you and Mya going to officialize things and introduce your families?"

"Yeah, about that..." Fred said, feeling the tips of his ears turn red. "It's one of the things I need to talk to her about, and I intend to do it at the burger."

"Um, ok..." Katie said, looking suspiciously at Fred.

"Hey, don't look at me like that! I swear it's a good thing, stay calm," Fred said laughing at the face that Katie was making. "I know you're overprotective of Mya, but she's threatened me a few times too, so I'm warned already."

"I haven't even threatened you so often, Frederick, don't spread lies about me," Hermione said, turning to Katie and Fred who just laughed. "You too, Katherine, don't even start."

"When she starts calling by our full name, she gets really scary," Katie commented, trying to hide her laugh. Though smaller than all three, Hermione could still frighten them all.

"That's why I'm her favorite because she always calls me Georgie," George said smiling, which made Hermione raise an eyebrow. "What? You can't deny it."

"I'm not denying, it's just... I call you Georgie affectionately because that's what Fred calls you," Hermione said with a sideways smile.

"Which makes me a favorite, I always knew," George said hugging Hermione and kissing her on the cheek. "And when I say favorite, I mean favorite _brother-in-law_."

"George, there's no way I can choose... you're the only Fred's brother I know," said Hermione, frowning.

"And that's what I want to talk to you about, but how about waiting until we're inside the restaurant?" Fred said, pulling Hermione with him and heading toward the burger shop.

"Poor thing, you won't even know what hit her," George said, shaking his head at the scene in front of him.

"What do you mean by that?" Katie asked, putting her hands on her hips and one eyebrow raised. George knew he should be intimidated, but that scene only made a smile appear on his face.

"You'll understand soon, let's go, Katie," And without giving her time to answer, George pulled the girl in the same direction as Fred and Hermione. Since they were not looking at each other, they could not see that they both had a red face and a silly smile threatening to overwhelm the entire face.

It was not long before the four soon arrived at the restaurant and placed their orders; as they waited for their requests to arrive, the conversation never stopped flowing. It was amazing that even though they had met so recently, the four of them had created such a strong friendship. Fred and George were always making the girls laugh, and Hermione and Katie were not far behind, it was as if this friendship had been written in the stars. By the time the snacks arrived, their bellies were already sore from laughing, and their faces were sore too.

"So what are you going to do for Christmas? Already have plans?" Fred asked, eating some French fries from his plate.

"My parents are visiting some uncles this year, so I'm spending Christmas and probably New Year's Eve with Katie," Hermione said, biting her burger.

"And by that, she means we're probably going to spend all these days drinking hot chocolate, _eggnog,_ and watching every Christmas movie Hallmark has ever produced until today," Katie said laughing and drinking her soda.

"Wait, are you saying you're going to spend Christmas alone? Is that really what I understand?" George asked, looking dumbfounded at both of them.

"It's nothing new, we're used to it already," Hermione said shrugging. "And besides, my hot chocolate and my _eggnog_ are to die for."

"Of that, I don't doubt, but we can not let you pass this date alone. It doesn't seem right," George said, glancing sideways at Katie to try to see her reaction.

"George, it's fine. When I say we're used to it, it's because we really are," Hermione said, looking at the redhead. "And you, what are you going to do for Christmas?"

"What we do since I can remember: annual Weasleys Christmas party," Fred said with a smile on his face. “It's one of the only times we've been able to get the whole family together, and the list only gets bigger as the years go by."

"And honestly, it's one of the best times of the year; Fred and I managed to spend time with our brothers that we couldn't do any other day," George said with a serene smile on his face.

Katie and Hermione just looked at each other and smiled; it was hard to see the twins talking so serenely about their family, and they didn't want to interrupt this moment. Although they were used to spending Christmas together, they still missed their family or spending time together, but that didn't stop them from enjoying their date in their own way.

"Okay, enough of that sentimental moment," Fred said, watching the girls smile at him and George. "I have an invitation to make you Mya, and I think Georgie has one to do for Katie too."

"What?" George asked Fred with his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open.

"Come on, Georgie, you don't have to be embarrassed," Fred replied, glancing menacingly at his brother, who soon understood what he meant and just sank into his seat.

"I'm not embarrassed," George muttered under his breath, which made Katie and Hermione exchange a look and smile in response.

"What invitation do you want to make Fred? I admit that I'm curious now," Hermione said, turning in her seat to look her boyfriend in the eye.

"Well, I know you said you have your own Christmas traditions, but I was wondering if you wouldn't be interested in attending the Weasleys Christmas party?" Fred asked, and though he saw that Hermione was widening her eyes, he wasted no time and continued talking. "I know it's only been a few weeks since we're dating and stuff, but I'd love to introduce you to my family and I think they'd love to meet you and..."

"Fred," Hermione said, stopping the verbiage that was coming out of Fred's mouth. "I'd love to meet your family if you want to introduce me to them."

"Really? Great Mya!" Fred said, excited and hugging Hermione.

Katie, seeing that scene in front of her, just smiled happily at her friend and wondered what George might want to ask her. She had a feeling, but she didn't want to ruin everything by saying something that wasn't exactly what was going on in her mind.

"And what invitation did you want to make me George?" Katie asked, looking straight at the redhead sitting next to her.

"Han... I... Look..." George began to stutter, unsure about how to invite Katie. It wasn't as easy as it had been for Fred.

"George, come on!" Fred lost patience with his twin and just didn't scream knowing he would draw the restaurant's attention to himself.

"Katie, would you like to join me at my family's Christmas party?" George asked so quickly that he was almost out of breath, but that didn't stop the rest of the table from hearing what he had asked.

"What?" Katie asked with a stare from a deer that had been caught in the headlights of a car. It made Hermione laugh at her friend's face.

"I think he asked if you want to go with him to the Weasley Christmas party, Kates," Hermione said as if her friend had not listened straight.

"Thank you, Hermione, but I already understood that," Katie said, with such sarcasm in her voice that made Hermione smile even wider. "Are you sure what you are asking me, George?"

"Absolutely, I would very much like you to come with me to the party," George said, looking straight at Katie who began to blush under his gaze. "So what do you tell me?"

"I accept. I will love to accompany you to the party and meet your family," Katie said, not knowing exactly where she was getting into.

"Does that mean we're all going to spend Christmas together? That's great!" Fred was saying excited, going back to eat his burger.

"It will look almost like the Halloween party we met, except Angie and Leesh won't be with us," Katie said, picking up some fries.

"Actually, I think our Mum invited Oliver to the party too, and if I'm not mistaken he would take Angelina with him," George said, grabbing his milkshake. "And Lee always goes to the party, but I'm not sure if he's still with Alicia, they have a kind of weird relationship. They are together, they aren't... I never know what their relationship status is right now."

"They are together," Hermione said, continuing to eat her hamburger, which made the other three look wide-eyed at the brunette.

"And how do you know that Mya?" Katie asked without hiding her astonishment.

"Alicia and I went out last week looking for a gift for her mom, who wanted a specific book, and she told me," Hermione said shrugging. "What? Why are you looking at me with these amazed faces?"

"Because you kept this information from your best friend! What else are you hiding from me?" Katie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not hiding anything from you, you crazy, and besides, you knew I went out with Alicia last week," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Still..." Katie said, crossing her arms and pouting. It only made Fred and George laugh at the girls' attitude.

"Okay, back to the subject at hand... where's your family's Christmas party?" Hermione asked, trying not to be distracted.

“We gather at the family cottage, and usually family members go early so we can spend time together," Fred said with a shrug as if it was no big deal.

"Wait, cottage? Does your family have a cottage? Wow..." Hermione said, starting to feel intimidated.

"Yeah, we call it a cottage more by tradition, because it's basically a normal house," George said, eating his burger calmly. "A house in the mountains, but still a house."

"House in the mountains? Where exactly is this “normal home”?" Katie asked, making quotes with her hands.

"Not so far from here, it's located on Lake Tahoe. It's always a fun trip, and I'm not even being sarcastic this time," Fred said laughing, drinking his soda, not noticing the looks that Katie and Hermione were exchanging.

"Fred, are you sure it's okay Katie and I go? We don't mind spending Christmas just the two of us," said Hermione, looking at Fred.

"What? What are you talking about? Of course, it's okay for you to go, and besides, it's not like we're leaving you alone for Christmas," Fred said, stopping eating and looking at Hermione. "Unless you don't want to go..."

"Of course not, I loved the invitation!" Hermione tried to ensure Fred. "Okay, I won't change my mind anymore. I think we'll spend Christmas together then."

"Great! And you go with us before, don't you? That way you can meet everyone," George said, looking sideye to Katie.

"Of course, I'm sure it will be an unforgettable trip," Hermione said, smiling without conviction.

After that, the four of them went back to eating and began making plans for the car trip that would take them to the Weasley family cottage; Hermione and Katie couldn't imagine what they were getting into, but it couldn't be that bad, could it? After all, it was just the twins' family and their guests, nothing special.

**~ oOo ~**

A drive from Sacramento to Lake Tahoe usually took only two hours, but when Fred Weasley was driving, it could range from an hour and a half to three hours; Fred liked to surprise how long it would take, he said.

"Are you sure this is the way, Fred? Wouldn't it be better for us to get a map or maybe use GPS?" Hermione asked, looking at her boyfriend drive.

"It's okay Mya, I've been this way every Christmas since I was born, I think I know the way," Fred said, casting a glance at Hermione and winking."And besides, we have a good travel time."

"Uncle Gid says they're leaving his house now and should arrive before dark," George said from the back seat. "Gin-Gin and Charlie are finishing putting gas on the car and are due to arrive shortly after lunch."

"So will we be the first to arrive?" This is a new record," Fred said, accelerating slightly. "Bill is with our parents?"

"According to Mum, they are already getting there," George said laughing. “Somehow Bill convinced Dad to let him drive."

"How do you know so much about what's going on with your siblings and your parents?" Katie asked, not understanding where George was taking so much information.

“We have a group of family messages, and as we're all going to the cottage, everyone keeps texting about where they are and who's in the car," George said with a shrug. "It's a good way to know if we need to get someone or not."

"Exactly how many people are going there now?" Hermione asked, starting to get anxious.

“Let's see… we're seven children, but that number doubles when we have dates," George started to say.

"And Bill and Fleur are taking little Victorie, which increases the number," Fred continued.

"Counting on our parents, our uncles and grandparents..." George said, stopping to count the number of people on his fingers. "We'll have a total of twenty-four people."

"What? And how will all these people fit into your house?" Hermione asked, freaking out internally. "Not to mention the people coming to the party."

"No need to freak out Mya, not so many people are coming to the party," Fred said, taking one hand from the steering wheel and grabbing Hermione's hand. "And not everyone stays at our parents' house."

"Yes, our grandparents bought the house next door, and we take turns to see who stays in which house," George said laughing. "But breakfast is obligatorily at our parents' house. This is a rule that our mother created years ago and does not give up on it."

"And you said would be a simple Christmas party..." Katie commented softly as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"But it will be simple, you will see," George said, winking in the direction of Katie, who just blushed.

The occupants of the car no longer spoke the rest of the way; Fred concentrated on the way trying to get there fast, Hermione concentrated on the landscape passing through her window, Katie concentrated on a book trying not to freak out about everything she had discovered, and George concentrated on his cell phone and family conversations. The passengers in the big car were so focused that they were in their own worlds, they hardly heard what Fred said.

"And finally we arrived! I think this trip was a personal record," Fred said, parking the car in front of a spectacular home. "Hey Georgie, do you think Mum already made the cider?"

"If she didn't, surely Dad did," George said, taking off his car belt and getting ready to leave the car. "Come on, I can't wait to see everyone!"

That said, George got out of the car soon being joined by Fred, who in the excitement about to see his family eventually forgot that Hermione and Katie were also in the car. The two just stared at the boys running into the house, happy as they had not yet seen.

"Are you ready to meet your boyfriend's family?" Katie asked Hermione, as the girl had not even moved.

"Not at all, but I don't think it's going to be that bad, is it?" Hermione replied, trying to hide how nervous she was feeling.

"At least you're dating, I don't even know what I'm doing here," Katie said with a snort, which made Hermione turn towards the girl. "And don't look at me like that Mya, you know what I meant."

"Yes, I know, but who knows if that doesn't change now that we're here?" Hermione said with a raised eyebrow.

"I think we'll have to wait and see, don't we? We'd better get out of the car before people think we were abducted," Katie said getting out of the car, followed by Hermione.

The landscape of Lake Tahoe was spectacular by itself, but the house in front of the girls was straight out of a magazine. It was a two-story house with balconies surrounding the house that was all crafted in wood. If Hermione and Katie were feeling a little intimidated before, that feeling increased when they saw the house.

"Do you think we should just come in or wait for either one of them to realize that we don't get in behind them?" Hermione asked Katie.

"I think we better wait, don't we? Or they'll think we're breaking into their house," Katie replied with a shrug.

Before the girls could think of anything, they heard the front door open and a powerful voice carried out.

"What do you mean you left the poor girls in the cold? What if it started to snow and they got the flu? Did you think about that? Of course not! You only care about your stomachs!" A woman's voice, accompanied by a short, plump woman with vibrant red hair.

"But Mum, we don't forget about them! We were just excited to see little Vic," Fred said, following the woman with a girl with reddish-blond hair in his lap. "And I'm sure Vic was super excited to see us too."

"Unca Fwed!" The little girl exclaimed happily from Fred's lap.

"See what I meant?" Fred said as if to prove a point.

"No matter Frederick, you couldn't have left your guests in the cold!" Fred's mother replied and finally reached the girls. "Hello dears, how are you? I hope you had a good trip."

Hermione and Katie didn't know exactly how to respond to what the woman in front of her was saying. Fred and George had commented on what their mother looked like, but they never expected it to be that way.

"Oh, where are my manners?" the woman said with a bigger smile than ever. "Nice to meet you, I'm Molly Weasley and you must be Hermione and Katie, am I right?"

"Yes, I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said, extending her hand for a greeting, but was surprised by a hug from Molly. Almost breathless, Hermione could still say. "Nice to meet you."

"Mum, could you please not crush Mya before I introduce her to the rest of the family? I would appreciate it very much," Fred said, trying to contain his laughter as he saw the scene before him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Frederick," Molly said, releasing Hermione and glaring at her son.

"Of course not, I must be delirious, isn't it, Vic?" Fred asked the little girl on his lap who just giggled. "I'll accept that as a yes."

Ignoring Fred completely, Molly turned toward Katie and smiled when she saw the half-embarrassed blonde.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Weasley, I'm Katie Bell," Katie said, bracing herself for the matriarch's bear hug.

"You don't have to call me Mrs. Weasley, you can call me Molly," Molly said hugging Katie the same way she hugged Hermione. "I'm so glad you accepted the twins' invitation."

"It was kind of hard to deny, they practically begged," Hermione said laughing which made Fred sulk.

"They learned that from their father, I'm sure of it," Molly said, releasing Katie and preparing to head back into the house. "But we can talk more about it in there before it starts to snow."

That said, Molly started taking the girls into the house and Fred just followed. Inside the house, you could already see a small commotion in the kitchen, with George and two like-looking men and a blonde woman, all engaged in conversation.

"Okay, what did I lose while I was fetching our guests?" Fred asked, heading for the kitchen. It was amazing how no matter where Fred and George were, they always ended up being the center of attention.

"You missed nothing, but I think we missed the part where you introduce us to our guests," said an older man, coming toward Hermione and Katie. "How are you, dears? Did you have a good trip?"

"Oh yes, it was a great trip," Hermione said embarrassed, not knowing how to act in front of these people.

"I hope Fred didn't run much, we know how he tends to run from time to time," the man said, greeting Hermione. "I'm his father, Arthur.

"Nice to meet you, Arthur, I'm Hermione and this is Katie," Hermione said, gesturing toward Katie, who just nodded toward him. "And Fred didn't run fast, just fast enough?"

"Oh, she gets you! You must keep her Freddie," a newer version of Arthur said. "How are you, I'm Bill, the older brother of the twins."

"How are you? Did you have a nice trip?" Katie asked, greeting Bill, soon followed by Hermione.

“It was great, and I can't wait for our brothers to arrive and the whole family to be reunited again," Bill said with a smile on his face and gesturing for the blonde to come closer. "And this is my wife, Fleur."

"How are you, girls? Welcome," Fleur said, hugging Hermione and Katie just as Molly had done with both of them. "I hope you enjoy Christmas with the Weasley family."

"That's the plan," Katie said, laughing embarrassed.

"And this princess here is Victorie, best helper when making cookies," Fred said getting close to the girls with his niece on his lap. "And she considers me her favorite uncle."

"Consider us the favorites Freddie, stop lying," George said from the kitchen.

“We have no idea how this happened, but they aren't lying," Fleur whispered to the girls, who just smiled back. "Vic dear, did you greet our guests?"

Fred set the little girl down, who went toward her mother and looked shyly toward Hermione and Katie. Seeing this, Hermione went down to Victoire.

"Hi Victoire, how are you?" Hermione asked the little girl softly, seeing that she was still embarrassed. "My name is Hermione, I'm enchanted to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, Hermimyonie," Victorie tried to say Hermione's name but failed and blushed, which made Hermione smile to her.

"You can call me Mya, that's what my friends call me," Hermione said smiling. "I can consider you my friend, can't I?"

"Yes!" Victoire was saying excited, and without even realizing, ended up hugging Hermione, who almost unbalanced but managed to hold the girl in time. "Auntie Mya!"

"W-what?!" Hermione asked, still hugging Victoire.

"That's her way of saying welcome to the family," Bill said smiling, seeing the scene in front of him.

"Oh..." was all Hermione could say.

Katie just smiled at her friend, seeing that she was being accepted into the family without even trying. She just hoped she hadn't made a wrong decision in accepting George's invitation.

"While we wait for the others to arrive, what do you think about having hot chocolate and eggnog?" Molly asked, seeing that Victoire hadn't left Hermione yet.

"I think this is a fantastic idea, and I know by chance that Mya has a great recipe from both of them," Fred said, leaning back against the kitchen doorway.

"Really? And would you mind doing for us, Hermione?" Molly asked anxiously.

"Of course not, and I think I even have an assistant," Hermione said laughing, getting up with Victoire on her lap.

"Oh, you don't have to be with her Hermione and..." Fleur started to say, but Hermione interrupted her.

"No problem Fleur, I'm sure Vic is a great helper," Hermione said laughing, which made Victoire nod with excitement.

"What do you think about helping me make cookies to go with the hot chocolate Vic? Can you help nana?" Molly asked, trying to help Hermione.

"Please!" Victoire exclaimed excitedly, which made everyone laugh.

"Well, it's decided then: while these three cook, what do you think about decorating the house?" George said, looking at the others.

"A great idea son, let's start then," Arthur said rolling up his sleeves.

As they all headed somewhere, Katie just stared at the familiar dynamics unfolding before her; despite being more than happy for her friend, she wondered if the Weasley family would accept her, too, if George ever got up the courage to kiss her...

"Hey Katie, are you coming?" George asked looking at her.

"Of course, I'm going," Katie replied heading towards George.

As cookies baked, chocolate melted, and ornaments found their places in the house, each of these people lost in their own thoughts, plans were made and the magic of Christmas would soon be in place.


	2. Under the mistetloe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a little while, but it's finally here! Hope you enjoy ♥

The days leading up to the Weasley's Christmas party were interesting, to say the least. Katie and Hermione were not used to a big family like the Weasleys; when the cookies that Molly and Victoire had baked were ready to be served, the other members of the family arrived.

Charlie — the second oldest — and Ginny — the youngest and only daughter — arrived not long after and the twins soon threw a party; Molly couldn't help but cry when she saw most of her children together, and Arthur and Bill just smiled at her reaction. Accompanying the two were their respective boyfriends — Dora Tonks and Draco Malfoy — who, like the two girls, did not know exactly how to act close to the family.

The last to arrive were Percy and Ron, who had to be picked up at the airport by Bill and Molly once again went to tears, which made everyone present laugh at the matriarch's reaction. Ron had brought his girlfriend Lavender Brown, and Percy had brought his fiancee Penelope Clearwater; almost without realizing it, all the Weasley guests had gathered, as a way of surviving the parties. Katie and Penélope soon fell in love when they found out that they were both graduating in the same field, Lavender and Draco had studied together and had friends in common, and Dora and Hermione ended up spending most of the time with Fleur, who asked for help with Victoire, who already loved the new ‘aunts’.

Meanwhile, the Weasleys were taking advantage of the time they had to be able to spend some time together, as this was not always the case. Bill and Charlie were taking the time to spend time together when they were children; Fred and George spent most of the time together with Fabian and Gideon Prewett, their twin uncles, who, like the two of them, loved to play pranks on everyone in the family; Ginny was spending time with her grandparents, since it had been months since they last met, and the youngest was enjoying all the treatment she received; Ron and Percy just enjoyed being close to their parents and family, as they both lived far away.

It didn't take long before soon the grandparents started asking questions to the grandchildren's guests, but nobody suffered more from it than Katie, after all, the blonde was the only one who was not in a relationship with a Weasley, which was nothing easy to explain to Cedrella, the Weasley matriarch.

"So honey, have you talked about moving in together, or are you going to wait until you get engaged?” Cedrella asked Katie.

Katie, who was drinking tea at the time, choked on the question and just got redder while Hermione tried to help her friend by tapping her on the back.

"Grandma! Please!" George was saying, getting even redder than Katie, if that was possible.

"What dear, I'm just asking a question. Is this a crime by any chance?” Cedrella asked, taking his tea calmly.

"Uh... Mrs. Weasley..." Katie started without knowing exactly what to say.

"You can call me Cedrella, or if you prefer Grandma Ced," The matriarch said, winking at Katie. George just hid his face in his hands and Hermione laughed softly.

"Cedrella, actually George and I are not dating or anything..." Katie said blushing red like the color of the hair of the Weasleys present.

"What? How so?” Cedrella asked, confused by what was going on.

"We are not dating, we only went out once... " Katie said without knowing exactly how she ended up in this situation.

"But Georgie had told me something else..." Cedrella said confused, looking in the direction of the grandson.

"I think you mistook me for Freddie Grandma, it wouldn't be the first time would it?” George said laughing awkwardly, trying to take his attention off him.

"I'm sure it was you I talked to two days ago, in this very room," Cedrella said with conviction, looking directly at George.

"Change the subject, anyone? Please? I'm begging," George said between teeth, looking at Katie and Hermione.

"Georgie, what's going on here?" Cedrella asked with a raised eyebrow looking in the direction of the grandson who was trying to hide on the sofa.

"I think they still haven't defined exactly what they are, Mrs. Weasley, so he doesn't know exactly how to answer his question," Hermione tried to help her friends, even throwing them under the bus at the same time.

"Okay, that I understand... Why didn't you tell me that Georgie?" Cedrella was not a woman who gave up easily on her goals. And at that moment, the Weasleys matriarch's goal was to get her grandson to ask the lovely girl out.

"Because I should say something when Mya here knows how to use words so eloquently.” Georgie shrugged and reached for a cookie.

"We'll see about it... And you can call me Grandma Ced dear, we don't need all that formality.” Cedrella smiled in the direction of Hermione. "After all, you and Fred are well on the way, aren't they?”

"On track?" Hermione was confused by the direction the conversation was going.

"You know what I mean my dear, don't you?” Cedrella took a sip of tea and just raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe, but I think it will take a while to happen," Hermione said blushing.

"I am completely lost, do you understand what is happening here?” George asked quietly to Katie.

"Ah, I understand exactly what is happening here... Ask Mya to explain to you later Georgie," Katie said, winking at the redhead and getting up. "Excuse me Cedrella, I'll see if Molly needs help in the kitchen.”

"Sure honey, we'll talk later," Cedrella said, seeing Katie leave the room. "Georgie... How much longer are you going to keep the girl waiting?

"Grandma..." George grunted.

"Don't go  _ Grandma _ on me! You know very well what I mean, and I must add that Hermione agrees with me," Cedrella said with conviction.

"What does she mean by that, Mya?" George asked, turning towards the girl.

"She means that she also realized that you and Katie are crazy about each other, but do nothing to change this situation, instead, they just dance around the subject," Hermione said quickly, taking a sip of tea afterward.

"What? Katie and I don't do any of that," George said, frowning.

"Even I, who spent just a few moments with you two, I could see that you are like that, Georgie," Cedrella said, looking at his grandson.

"Grandma, it's not like that with me and Katie... I doubt she likes me," George whispered in fear that Hermione might hear what he was saying.

"That's where you're wrong George; she likes you the same way you like her, but if you continue to treat her the same way you have treated her after the show, I doubt she will continue to like it," Hermione replied softly.

"But I didn't do anything after the show!" George said exasperated.

"That is the problem! She thinks you just asked her out to be nice and that you had no interest in her." Hermione snorted; she was starting to lose her temper.

"But I'm interested in her!" George was trying hard not to freak out with Hermione, who was not to blame for anything.

"Then demonstrate! Before she finds someone who is not afraid to show how she feels about her!" Hermione stood up and at that moment she looked scarier than ever.

"I like her," Cedrella said calmly, startling the two who had forgotten her presence. "I can see why my Freddie likes you so much.”

"Who do I like so much?" Fred asked, entering the room and strange the scene in front of him seeing that Hermione was out of breath and George was crestfallen. "It's all right in here?”

"It's all right, Hermione was just helping Georgie to see the reason, isn't it dear?” Cedrella asked, with a mischievous gleam in his eye, the same as the twins almost always did.

"Yes, Grandma," George replied even grudgingly.

"Wow Mya, what did you tell him to have him agree with grandma that easy?" Fred asked, sitting on the couch and pulling his girlfriend to sit with him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?” Hermione asked laughing.

"I would love to, but I know that at one time or another, George will tell me," Fred said laughing. "My mom was asking about you, by the way, if you could help with some things before the party.”

"Of course, I would even ask her if she needed help," Hermione said, starting to get up, but being pulled again by Fred. "You need to let me go, you know?”

"I knew, but as the party is only tomorrow I thought I could wait,” Fred said, kissing Hermione's neck that started to blush.

"Ugh, get a room! And don't do that in front of Grandma!" George said, making a face.

"Now Georgie, leave them both; they are in love," Cedrella said, sighing. "I remember when Septimus and I started dating, we couldn't get our hands off each other, although we haven't changed much and…”

"AAAAAAH! I don't need to hear that! I am not hearing this! LALALA!" Fred and George said at the same, putting their fingers in their ears and humming, which made Cedrella and Hermione laugh at the attitude of the twins.

"I don't know why you are acting like this, it's not like you didn't do the same thing," Cedrella said shrugging, which made Hermione blush.

"Grandma, you are one sentence away from leaving me traumatized for the rest of my life," George said, looking a little green.

"I have no idea how I'm going to be able to look Grandpa in the face after this," Fred said, looking half green just like George.

"Well, while you're still here talking to your grandmother, I'll see what Molly needs help with," Hermione said getting up and kissing Fred's cheek. "See you at dinner, Grandma Ced?”

"Of course darling," Cedrella replied with a twinkle in her eyes when she heard the term Hermione called her.

"See you later then," Hermione said, waving and leaving the room.

"You better keep her close Freddie, I like her very much," Cedrella was smiling imagining the future.

"That's the plan grandma, that's the plan," Fred said smiling.

**~oOo~**

The day of the party had arrived, and with it, more guests of the Weasleys arriving from all sides; Fred, Bill, and Ginny had been assigned as chauffeurs, picking up those who had been lost, while Hermione, Fleur, Dora, and Katie were helping out as much as they could in the kitchen.

"It's a pity that you live far away Dora, I know Victoire ended up getting very attached to you, mainly because of your hair," Fleur said laughing softly, remembering when Victoire said he wanted to have colored hair like his aunt.

"Nothing that a car trip doesn't solve, I also loved Vic," Dora said smiling, finishing putting the pie dough on the baking sheet. "But I must say that I think she liked Hermione even more.”

"What? What do you mean?” Hermione asked, confused by the conversation around her.

"You can't deny that Vic got attached to you in a special way Mya," Katie said laughing, at her best friend's confused face.

"Ah, yeah... I didn't imagine she would like me that much, she already calls me aunt since we met." Hermione was trying to hide the blush that she felt rising on her face.

"It's no surprise since you're dating one of her favorite uncles," Fleur said with a shrug. "I only worry about what she will find when she finds out that you won't be able to see you as much as during the time we spent here.”

"If you don't mind, maybe I could visit you? Along with Dora?” Hermione asked sheepishly, fearing Fleur's reply.

"I will love to welcome you home! Can you agree with Dora, and of course you won't, too, Katie?” Fleur asked excitedly to Katie, who just shrugged. "I'll assume this is a yes!”

"Of course, Kates will, I don't know why she doesn't say it right away," Hermione said, finishing preparing her eggnog recipe. "What keeps you from saying yes Katie bear?”

"You know damn right why Hermione," Katie said grimly, shooting the best friend who just smirked. Hermione was spending too much time with Fred and George.

"I think we're missing something, don't you agree, Fleur?" Dora said, watching the two girls fight a battle of looks.

"I agree, and I think I already imagine what it is," Fleur agreed, smiling at the girls. "Katie dear, I imagine you already had your conversation with Cedrella?”

"How do you know?” Katie asked in exasperation, but soon calmed down and spoke in a more measured tone. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Fleur.”

"Of course, you don't know," Fleur said laughing. "Don't worry, everyone who enters the family ends up having a conversation with her... mine wasn't that bad, but of course, I didn't have to face her with all the Weasleys in the same house.”

"I had mine as soon as Charlie and I arrived, but it was fun; I identified with her," Dora said smiling. "And she ended up giving me some useful advice, how about you, Hermione? What do you think?”

"She didn't say much, but I think she still had more to say... maybe she is waiting for a better time?” Hermione asked, looking at Fleur.

"Maybe, or maybe she said everything she thought was necessary.” Fleur shrugged. "Cedrella was never a woman of half words.

"Really, it gets straight to the point; I just felt like she still wanted to say more," Hermione said thoughtfully. "Or maybe that's just in my head.”

"Maybe you were nervous about everything that was going on, I know you always feel that way when you're meeting new people," Katie said, taking a cookie.

"As if you weren't the same way," Hermione said, which made Katie show her tongue. "Very mature of you, Katie.”

"Now I understand why George seems to like you so much," Fleur said softly, which made Katie's eyes widen in his direction.

"Because everyone says George likes me, but he never comes to say anything to me?” Kate asked, frustrated. She was sick of this cat and mouse game. "It seems that he is afraid of me, I will not bite him.”

"Only if he asks," Hermione murmured, which made Katie show her finger in his direction.

"I think you should enjoy that today there will be so many people at the party, that no one will care if you two disappear for a while," Fleur said, putting her pie in the oven. " The balcony is usually empty for a long time until the fires start.

Katie thought of Fleur's words and decided that unless George took action, she would take the action for both of them herself. She helped the others to finish the desserts they were making and soon they were going to their rooms to get ready for the party, which would definitely be something that no one would forget.

**~oOo~**

"Wow Mya, you look amazing!" Fred said as soon as Hermione came down the stairs, stopping in front of him. "You look beautiful.”

"Thank you, you're not too bad either," Hermione said laughing and kissing Fred's cheek. "Did you see Katie around? I couldn't find it after I went upstairs to take a shower.”

"I have no idea, but George also disappeared, so..." Fred said, casting a malicious look in the direction of his girlfriend. "They probably must be resolving themselves.”

"It's what I most expect, I can't stand to hear Katie mumbling anymore,”" Hermione said with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Great, since this is resolved, there are some people I want to introduce you to," Fred said, already pulling Hermione towards the room, where some guests were already.

While Hermione and Fred were talking to the guests, George and Katie were talking to each other on the porch. George was nervous, but he was trying not to show it, while Katie just stared at him trying to understand what he wanted with her.

"So George, did you bring me out here to be cold or do you have any plans?" Katie asked, seeing that George would not say anything if she didn’t instigate him. "If you have nothing to say, I'll go back inside and get a glass of the eggnog that Mya made and—”

"I like you!" George said abruptly, making Katie just look at him. "I like you since we met at that Halloween party, but I always get nervous when I'm close to you and I can never say anything. I was really happy that you decided to come and spend Christmas with me and my family and that they all adored you and that all my brothers came to tell me that I should talk to you right away and Ginny threatened to hit me and I'm scaring you, am I?”

Katie couldn't say anything, just looked at George. It was all she ever wanted to hear from the redhead, but now that he was really saying what she always wanted to hear, she was paralyzed; Katie wanted to say something, but she didn't know what. It was then that she realized there was a mistletoe where George was standing, and before he could say anything, Katie came up to him and kissed him.

Hermione and Fred — who were watching the couple talk through the windows — gave little cries of joy seeing that the two had finally understood each other. They left them there, enjoying each other.

"Finally they got it right! This is a great Christmas gift," Hermione said hugging Fred, who laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Does that mean you don't want your Christmas present then?” Fred asked in amusement, which made Hermione turn towards him.

"Do you have a Christmas present for me? "Hermione said, with eyes shining that made Fred's stomach full of butterflies. "Where is?”

"It isn’t something that can be wrapped, but it is something that I think you will like," Fred said, waving his hands nervously. Hermione was starting to get worried, but before she could say anything, Fred looked into her eyes and Hermione almost lost her breath. "I love you.”

Hermione said nothing for a few seconds, not knowing how to react, but then, a smile opened on the girl's face and before Fred could say anything, Hermione was spreading kisses across her face.

"I love you too," she said, trying not to let the tears escape. "That was the best Christmas present I ever got.”

"Wait a few more years and I bet I can improve," Fred said, winking and kissing his girlfriend.

It was at that moment that the fireworks started, but for Fred and Hermione and George and Katie, they were already celebrating with their own fireworks. They had met on Halloween, but it was on Christmas that they met. Merry Christmas!


End file.
